Carry Me Home
by Misu Niiroke
Summary: Rukia gets injured and Ichigo has to help her get home...Just a little Ichigo and Rukia moment.


Carry Me Home

* * *

Rukia stood by a large tree that stood near the edge of the school yard. She had her arms folded, and her eyes were closed as she thought back on the events that had just transpired.

She'd run out of class when her Hollow alarm had gone off (causing quiet a commotion in the process), but when she tried to get Ichigo to look at her from the door window of his classroom, he was too busy snoozing on his desk to notice her frantic waving. So, in the end, she had to go find the Hollow herself and at least contain it until another shinigami showed up to take care of it. She had to hide quickly when the death god arrived, and as she watched him easily slay it before returning to the Soul Society, she couldn't help but berate herself at her lack of powers. Still, at least the Hollow had been captured, and she herself hadn't been found out…

Yet, she thought dejectedly as she leaned against the tree for support. No one as of yet had come looking for her. But she knew that soon, they would.

"Rukia?"

She turned slowly to see Ichigo strolling toward her, bag slung over his shoulder, a perplexed look on his face. "What're you doing out of class?"

Rukia sighed and shot him a glare. "A Hollow showed up during the last period and I had to go take care of it. I came to get you…" she trailed of, watching as a realization formed in his brown eyes.

He scratched the back of his neck. "Whoops. Sorry 'bout that, Rukia. Yamazawa always makes me sleep…" He tried to put on a cheesy grin to cover up his folly, and Rukia had to laugh inside. Why was it so easy to forgive him?

Ichigo's expression grew serious, and his eyebrows drew together. "Was it dangerous?" She knew he meant the Hollow, not cutting class.

Rukia folded her arms. "Not particularly. The hollow was a small one, but pretty fast, and although I did sustain minor injuries—

Before she could finish her sentence, Ichigo stepped closer, peering at her arms and legs frantically. "Where?"

She stepped back, surprised by his concern, and immediately regretted it as she stepped on the very ankle she had injured while outrunning the Hollow. Wincing, she felt her foot give underneath her, and thought for sure she was going to fall, when a pair of strong arms grabbed her shoulders to steady her.

"Your ankle, huh," he said softly, his voice light against her cheek, "Is it bad?" He stepped back, letting go of her arms once she seemed able to stand again.

Rukia was momentarily silenced by Ichigo's sudden show of caring. She knew that humans were much different from those in the Soul Society. She'd discovered that many weeks ago. But even so, it still amazed her how kind they could actually be. Especially Ichigo, who rarely ever seemed to care much about anything besides himself and his family.

She felt a slight tap on her forehead, and came back to earth to see Ichigo's finger between her eyes.

"Hello? Are you even awake?"

Rukia frowned deeply and swatted his hand away. "Of course I am. I'm fine, Ichigo. A day of rest and I'll be recovered."

His scowl smoothed out into a smile. "Good. Well then, let's go home and get you iced up."

He reached toward her, and before she could protest, he had her in his arms, carrying her like a child. She hit him once in the chest.

"Hey! Warn someone before you go carrying them around!" She exclaimed, her cheeks growing pink.

Ichigo laughed. "Would you rather hobble home? I could get you a cane. You could look just like an old lady!" His laughter increased at this, and even she had to smile as an image of her, dressed in an oversized dress and white wig hobbling down the street with a hunchback came to mind.

His laughter wore away, and eventually they walked (or rather, Ichigo walked) in silence.

Rukia soon grew used to the fact that she was being held, and even relaxed enough to lean her shoulder against Ichigo's chest. The motion of his stride seemed to rock her back and forth, and she felt her eyes begin to droop. She did feel kind of sleepy…

"Rukia?"

His voice jolted her awake, causing her to raise her head sharply. Their faces were inches from each other, and her breath caught in throat.

"Wh-what?" She sputtered, feeling both tired and excited all at once.

He sighed as he walked, keeping his eyes trained ahead of him. "I really should've been there today, and I wasn't." He sounded strange, like he had just been beaten in a fight.

"Ichigo, it was all right. The Hollow is gone, and I'm fine."

He stopped walking, causing her to start and hit against his chest. She reached up to steady herself, catching the fabric of his t-shirt in her hand. She looked up angrily to give him a reprimand for stopping so suddenly, but the verbal assault died on her lips when she saw the expression on his face.

"You might be fine now, Rukia, but what about next time? I have your powers, so I have to be there to protect you. If I'm not there the next time a Hollow shows up…" here he bowed his head, shielding his eyes with his orange bangs, "you might not get away with just a hurt ankle."

Rukia listened quietly, astonished. Here he stood, Ichigo, one of the greatest rookie fighters she'd ever seen, and certainly one of the strongest humans she'd ever known, stooped in regret…for a lowly person like her.

"Stop it, Ichigo." She felt him stiffen, and his eyes immediately sought hers. She returned his gaze, fierce and unyielding.

"But, Rukia…"

Her mouth twisted into a grim line, and she had to fight not to lose her calm façade.

"I can't be taken down so easily! So quit worrying about me and worry more about yourself!" Here, she couldn't look at him any longer, his face a constant reminder of that man…She turned her head into his shirt, trying to hide from his gaze, and from her bursting emotions.

"Rukia…" she heard him murmur. His hands seemed to pull her closer, and she welcomed the warmth of his arms. She was just so tired, and not just from the fight. She was tired of feeling so many things, tired of remembering, tired of caring so much…

"You stupid girl." She heard him whisper. He must've thought she was asleep, so she didn't move, wondering if he would go on.

"Damn it, Rukia…you don't even care if you live or die, do you?...Well, that's gotta change…cause I'm not letting anyone die", and here she felt him squeeze her closer, "Especially you."

The tears were there before she could keep them at bay, and they spilled over one by one. How could she care about herself when she had done a horrible deed, an unforgivable deed? Ichigo…he seemed to really care about her…Maybe, his care would be enough for her. _Yes_, she thought faintly,_ care for me Ichigo, as I do not care for myself…_

The motion of his strides returned, and slowly, Rukia fell asleep. The last thing she noticed before slipping away was the smell of wood, and pine, and something darker all mixed together. She inhaled the scent coming from him, and felt at peace, at home.

_Ichigo…carry me home. _

* * *

AN: I'm intrigued by the whole Kaien and Ichigo situation in the anime…I had to wonder how Rukia managed to be around someone who looked almost exactly like her first love…and I figured, this moment was a good example of that. As we know, she seemed to care little about dying because she felt herself despicable and low for killing Kaien. Ichigo makes her realize her worth in the world, how much she deserves to live…Oh, I just love this couple!

Read and Review, neh? Thank you!

&Niiroke&


End file.
